


Paul

by LAG0802



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG0802/pseuds/LAG0802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs' visits the Vietnam Memorial to pay tribute to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul

**Author's Note:**

> To all the men and women of the Armed Services thank you for your dedication and sacrifices.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of NICS or the characters and do not profit in any way, except for the fun of putting words on paper.

**Paul**

Gibbs took a deep breath, fall in DC was always late to arrive and even though it was already October the heat and humidity of the area hung on.

Quietly he walked through the Washington Mall, a few lingering tourists remained; Gibbs ignored them lost in his own thoughts.

Ziva was gone, deciding to stay in Israel; she had contacted him at last and explained that she needed to find herself. Gibbs sometimes forgot just how young she really was, having grown up to soon with all that she had already experienced. She had a lot of years ahead of her; he did not blame her for wanting a life that was not always full of pain and death. It was time that she was able to see that life could be full of joy and beauty. He had told her he would support her decision and she promised to stay in touch.

Gibbs thoughts drifted back to his reason for being here today, he had come to honor a childhood friend. Paul had been a bit older then Gibbs, he could not say they had really been close friends but he and Paul had spent time together growing up in the same small town. Paul had been his hero and never seemed to mind the younger boy tagging along. Paul’s mother had been Gibbs’ teacher and their mother’s had been friends. Paul had enlisted in the Navy during Vietnam and was one of those who had not returned. Paul was the first person he had known who died in a war.

It had been a long time since he had even thought of Paul but the memories of Paul had stayed with him though the years, surfacing when least expected. Gibbs remembered Paul’s mother coming to the house, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee with his mother and sharing the letters Paul had been sending from overseas. He remembered how excited Paul’s mother was when she got packages from exotic places as he was always sending her gifts. 

Gibbs remembered coming home from school one day to find Paul’s mother crying on his mother’s shoulder, earlier that day the Navy had notified her that the plane Paul was on had gone down and his remains had not been recovered. He had been presumed dead, as no survivors had been found. Paul was only 23 years old.

Gibbs had gone to his room and pulled out a picture he had of himself and Paul. Paul had towered over Gibbs at that time, as he was nowhere near the 6 feet he would eventually grow into. They had gone fishing and held up the two big trout they had caught. Paul had helped him clean his fish and they happily had them for dinner. Gibbs had wept that night for his friend and when he was old enough he enlisted, deciding on the Marines instead of the Navy as Paul had.

Gibbs was not sure what had compelled him today, of all days to look up Paul’s name on the Vietnam Memorial Virtual Wall, but when he did, he knew that this was the day he had to pay a long overdue visit to the memorial. 

Gibbs had been shocked to see that Paul had been lost on Oct 2, 1969 because today was Oct 2, 2013. Gibbs did not believe in coincidence, he was sure he did not believe in the supernatural, but it did send shivers down his spine to realize that it was 44 years to the day, that Paul was lost.  

As, Gibbs walked down past the black granite panels he wondered if maybe some outside force had driven him here today of all days to honor his friend, lost so long ago. Gibbs stopped in front of the panel he sought, looking slowly at the names inscribed, he reached out and ran his fingers gently over the name of his friend. A small + next to Paul’s name signified that his remains had never been found.

Standing tall at attention Gibbs raised his hand in a slow salute, to his friend and to all of those honored here. Just a few years difference was all it had taken to keep him out of this conflict while so many brave young men and women had served valiantly and many never returned home.

Gibbs would eventually serve in another conflict, in another part of the world and he would lose many more friends and comrades.

Gibbs bowed his head, he was not a religious man and prayer would not come easy to his lips, quietly he whispered “Rest in peace my friend and all who served with you, you are not forgotten” Lifting his head he was surprised to find that his eyes were wet with tears.

While no one was around he felt what could have been a gentle hand laid on his shoulder, and as he turned to look he saw what appeared to be the shadowy figure of his friend Paul, standing there next to him, his tall, lean figure reminded Gibbs a bit of how DiNozzo had been when they first started working together. The ghostly Paul, tipped his head to him with a smile on his face, then mouthed the words “Thank you” as he slowly faded from view.

Gibbs stood a while longer in quiet, the sky above had become hues of pink and purple as the sun slowly started to set. Taking a deep breath Gibbs turned and slowly walked away from the monument.

Unseen to human eyes, the shadowy figures of those lost stood watch, thankful for this peaceful place of remembrance where they would never be forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Paul is based on a real person. He was the son of my 1st grade teacher and he was lost in the Bay of Tonkin in Vietnam. I was 11 when he died but his memory has stayed with me. This story was written Oct 4, 2013. I was searching for Paul's name on the Vietnam Memorial Virtual Wall website and was shocked to find that the it was 44 yrs to the day that he was lost, Oct. 2, 1969. I like to think Paul knows he has not been forgotten.


End file.
